Tokyo Rose
by Songficcer
Summary: Ami has a sister!?...What can she tell us about the past? (takes place after 'Have you ever...?')


Tokyo Rose & The Princess of Mercury  
Prolouge  
Rateing: PG  
  
Ok, I'm back with more of insane stories! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Just kidding. Um, this DOES take place after 'Have you ever'. So, if you haven't read it, it would help if you did. Shameless self promoteing never hurt anyone. Thanx to Jade for the help, as always. She is soooo nice!! And thax to all who have emailed me about HYE. I don't own SM.... DUH!!! If I did, would I write a disclaimer???  
Oh, one more thing: This is not really a romance between Lita and Ami, k? The relationship that this story is based around is that of Ami and her sister. Just to let you know. And, you can't borrow her with out asking! But, I doubt you'd want my characters....  
*******************  
  
Two little girls, the same age, stood at the air line termianl holding hands. Both were crying. The four year olds looked into each others eyes and words that were unspoken lingered into the air.   
  
But, what could a four year old say to their twin sister? Let alone a sister they thought they'd never see again.  
  
"Here," the youngest said. "This is for you." She handed a box to the older girl. But, she was only older by about five minutes. "Don't open it until you're on the plane, okay?"  
  
"Sure," the other said. Takeing a small box from her pocket, the older of the two handed it to the younger one. "Open it now. Daddy got it so I could get you something before I left."  
  
The small blue haired girl opened the box to reveal a necklace. On the golden chain was heart shaped locket with the girls' faveorite gem stone, a sapphire, embedded in the middle of the heart. The child opened it and inside was a picture of the girls. They looked so much alike, you couldn't tell them apart.  
  
They looked at each other one more time before they were torn apart by thier divorced parents. The father took the oldest of the girls and walked to the loading gate.   
  
Before she entered the tunnel, the oldest ran back to the other girl and they embraced. The older of the two whispered:   
  
"I love you Ami..."  
  
  
"Ami?... Ami? .... AMI!" Ami jerked her head up and looked into deep emerald eyes and smiled. "Are you ok, Ami," Lita asked.  
  
Lita sat in the floor with a book in her lap and Ami laid in her bed with a book in front of her. "I'm fine. I was just... dreaming old dreams, I guess."  
  
Lita smiled kindly at her girlfriend. "I noticed. You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No. I'm okay. Really, Lita." Ami kissed Lita's cheek. "I just have someone on my mind."  
  
Lita looked at her. "Who?"  
  
Ami rolled over onto her back, placed her hands behind her head, smiled, and stared up at the ceiling. "My sister..."  
  
*************  
  
Don't I stink??? Ami's got a sister??? Who knew!? Flames go to my addy, thank you!!... I'm hyper...  
AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
**************  
Tokyo Rose & The Princess of Mercury  
Chapter 1  
Rateing: PG  
  
Hmmm.... Ami has a sister?? Who knew, right?? Lets see...This does take place AFTER the prolouge.. DUH!! Much love to everybody who hepls me in some way, shape, or form. Thank you Jade!! No own SM, K??  
  
Oh, all the girls got to the same school, k?? And, still no uniforms!  
  
****************  
  
"I wonder..." Serena said. "Why Ami wasn't in school today." The girls(Serena, Mina, Lita, and Rei) left the school, wondering why their blue haired friend had not shown up today. "Hey, Lita?"  
  
Lita looked up at Serena, wondering what she was thinking. "Yeah, Serena?"  
  
"You and Ami have been spending alot of time together lately..." The color from Lita's face drained. The couple hadn't told the others of their relationship yet. They didn't think they would understand. So, now Lita thought Serena knew. "... Did she say anything to you about missing today?"  
  
Lita sighed in relief. They still didn't know. "Um..." Lita thought for a minute. "No she hasn't. Since I live closer to her than you guys, I'll go over and ask."  
  
"Maybe, " Mina said. "She missed since it was a half day of school."  
  
"Doubt it," Rei answered. "How often does Ami miss school? She's not Serena ya know."  
  
"Yeah," Serena said. "She's not..." Than the realization of Rei's words hit her. "What is that supossed to mean!?"  
  
  
At around six in the evening, Lita finally was able to go to Ami's house. The girls had told Dr. Mizuno of them dateing. Altough not exactly thrilled, she accepted the realationship saying, "If you're happy Ami, than so am I."  
  
Lita walked up to the door and knocked. She waited a few minutes before she heard running coming towards the door. When the door opened, it revealed Dr. Mizuno, panting, sweaty, and a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Hello, Lita, " she said out of breathe. "Come on in." Lita stepped inside the house, smiling at Ami's mother.  
"Ami is upstairs, if you want to go up there."  
  
"Is she ok? She wasn't in school today," Lita said.  
  
"Oh, I know. Come on, "Dr. Mizuno said, starting up the stairs. Lita followed her. As they reached the door, Dr. Mizuno cursed under her breath. "I forgot the drinks. Go on in, I'll be right back." And she ran back down the stairs. Lita watched her dissapear before entering Ami's room. And what she saw nearly shocked her to death.  
  
Ami had her back to the door and was jumping on her bed. Her radio was blasting a song by Limp Bizkit. But, what surprised Lita the most was her clothing. Lita never saw Ami wear so much black in the time she had known her. Ami turned and jumped off the bed, standing straight up to look Lita in her eyes.  
  
Ami stood before her wearing a black belly tank top with thin straps. She also wore a pair of saggy black jeans, and tennis shoes. On her head was a backwards base ball cap with the phrase "Mean people suck. Nice people swallow" written on the front.  
  
Lita was shocked to see her Ami dressed this way. "Ami? Is that you?" Lita asked.  
  
The girl smiled then started to laugh. Hearing the laugh from the bath room, another girl emearged from the door. She stood there not wanting to make her preasence known... yet.  
  
"Ami," she repeated. "I'm not Ami." She stuck out her right hand and said, "I'm Lacy Anderson. " Lita shook her hand.  
  
"I'm Lita."  
  
Lacy smiled. "I know. Ami's told me alot about you." She turned her head and saw Ami in the bath room doorway, smiling. "Haven't you, B.B.?"  
  
Lita looked at Lacy confused. "B.B.?"  
  
Ami smiled and walked up to her sister. "B.B. Blue Bird. Lacy has always called me that for some reason..."  
  
Lacy smiled. "You look like a blue bird. Thats why I call you one!"  
  
"Ah," Dr. Mizuno enetered the room carring a tray with four glasses of milk and half a cake. "Here we are girls." She sat the tray down on Ami's desk as Lacy walked to it to pick up a slice in her hands. "Lita?" Dr. Mizuno asked.  
  
Lita looked at Ami and Lacy's mother. "Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to stay the night?" She asked. "It is friday."  
  
Lita smiled. Lita seemed to be more welcome here after she and Ami told Ami's mother. Although, like mentioned before, she wasn't exactly thrilled, she treated Lita like her own daughter. "Thank you. But, I have no extra clothes here..." Lacy decided to join the conversation.  
  
"I wear a bigger size than Ami. If you want, you can borrow a few my clothes. If they fit you, I mean," Lacy offered.  
  
Lita liked Lacy. She seemed to be alot like Ami(except for her taste in clothes) and could see why she and Ami were so close. "Thank you."  
  
Lacy looked Lita square in the eyes and said, "But you can't sleep with my sister..." Both Lita's and Ami's faces turned scarlet. As did Dr. Mizuno's. Lacy looked at them all and began to laugh loudly. "I was kidding..."  
  
And, the rest of the night went that way. All four of the women in Ami's room, eating cake, drinking milk, and just having a good time.  
  
After the girls went to bed that night(Lacy was on the floor in Ami's room in a sleeping bag, and Lita and Ami shared the bed...), Ami's comunicators went off.  
  
Lita, being closer to Ami's than her own, answered:  
  
"Jupiter here," she whispered, trying not to wake Lacy. "What's up?"  
  
"Youma in dowtown Tokyo." It was Venus. "We need you and Mercury..."Than it hit her. "Why are you answering her comunicator, Lita?"  
  
"Well, obviuosly," she started, "I'm at her house!"  
  
"Well, we need you two, so hurry!" And the screen went blank.  
  
Lita sighed. "Back to business, Mercury."  
  
"Come on, Lita. We can sneak out of the window..."  
  
When they reached downtown, Mercury began to scan the monster. The monster itself looked like a seven foot beetle with hard caseing to protect it.  
  
Tapping her ear ring, Mercury yelled," Mars! It is prone to fire! Use your attack to weaken it!"  
  
"Got it!" Mars answered. But, the youma caught on. As Mars charged up her attack, the monster brought it's body into it's shell. The attack backfired.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!! Watch it Mars!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"I didn't know it was gonna do that so SHUT UP!"  
  
As the scouts watched their leader and a fellow scout fight, the youma came out of it's shell again. Grinning at the mayhem, he formed an energy ball in his hands...   
  
Mercury, snapping bak to reality and the danger at hand, looked back at their enemy. Her face paled as she saw the blue energy ball coming towards her face with no time to react.   
  
She sheilded her face with her arms and waited for the impact... But, it never came. Looking up, she noticed the monster in pain and the fireball had disappeared. None of the scouts understood.  
  
Mercury looked for a cause as for the monsters pain, and noticed a shimmering on top of it's head. Tapping her ear ring again, and activating her visor, she found the object to be a rose. Not just any rose...a rose made of blue ice.  
  
Mercury's eyes went wide, as Mars attacked the monster with her fire attack. Looking up at a building, she saw a solitary figure standing there.   
  
Sailor Moon finished youma and they turned to face each other. All, save Mercury, who was still looking up at their savior.  
  
"Hey, Mercury?" It was Venus. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah..." She said, finally looking at them. "I'll be right back." And before any objections could be made, she ran towards the building. Finding the fire escape, she reached the roof and silently walked towards the figure, who did not acknowledge her.  
  
Walking next to the figure, Mercury smiled. "Never thought I'd see you again..."  
  
The figure smiled. "Things change," she said calmly, never looking at Mercury.  
  
"Why did you come back," Mercury asked.  
  
"You'll soon find out," the figure answered. Finally moving, the figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a woman. The clothing the woman wore resembaled that of Tuxedo Mask from the waist up: the top hat, jaket, tie, mask, gloves, everything. The same coloring as well: black. The cape she wore came to her waist, the inside red. But, instead of slacks, she wore a skirt, similiar to those the scouts wore: short and also black. She wore high heels with straps around the ankles.(AN: do I even have to say what color they are??)  
  
Mercury powered down. The woman never asked why. "Tell me, Rose? Why are you here?" Ami asked again.  
  
Rose, as Ami called her, smiled again. "You are the only one I'll allow to call me that." Finally looking at her, her smile grew," did you know that?" Ami nodded. Rose's smile faded. "Jedite is back."  
  
"What?!" Ami said, unbelieveing. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. For the past three years, he has been building up his power." Looking away from her, she said: "If you don't believe me, check your files and compare tonights youma with those of the negaverse's."  
  
Ami didn't know what to say. Her old friend came back to town just to tell her this information. "What do we do?"  
  
"For now, nothing. I have to get more information for you." Looking up at the stars, Rose told her" "You better go before your friends get worried."  
  
Ami nodded and turned to leave. But, before she reached the fire escape, she turned to say, 'Thank you', but Rose was no longer there...  
  
Ami walked out of the shadows of the building, and rejoined only Jupiter. "Where did you go?" She asked, powering down herself.  
  
"I had to check something. But everythings ok. Lets get back to the house before someone notices were gone." Ami said.  
  
Lita smiled, not wanting to pry and took Ami's hand as they walked back to Ami's house.  
  
When they reahed her house and snuck back into the window, Lacy was still asleep.  
  
Ami smiled, pulled the sleeping bag up on her sister's body more and crawled under the covers, resting her head on Lita's chest(Again, I said 'CHEST' not 'BREAST') and sighed contently. Everything, despite the news she had heard that night form Rose, seemed to be right in the world. But, even good things must end...  
  
**************  
Tokyo Rose & The Princess of Mercury  
Chapter 2: The Letter  
Rateing:PG  
  
I've been thinking... Dangerous past time, right?? Anywho, I've been wanting to put titles to the chapters. So, here they are:  
Prolouge: Ami's Secret  
Chapter 1: Two Amis??  
Chapter 2: The Letter  
  
I no own SM. And, thank you Jade!!  
  
**************  
  
The sun shone through the blinds onto the two sleeping figures in the bed. Sighing contently, Lita snuggled closer to the warm body next to her own.  
  
Lita's eyes weren't open yet, but she knew(or at least she thought she did) who was next to her...  
  
Downstairs, Lacy stood at the stove flipping a pancake. Sitting at the counter was Ami reading the newspaper. Their mother had already left for the day, leaving the girls alone. But, they didn't mind.  
  
"Hey, B.B.?" Lacy asked. "Why didn't you wake Lita up?"  
  
"I hate that nickname. Why do you call me that all the time," Ami asked, lowering the paper to look at her sister. Lacy just shrugged. "I didn't see the point in waking her. Just let her sleep until breakfast is ready."  
  
"Ok, Ames. I was just asking." Lacy, still in her pj's, placed the brown pancake on one of three plates, and poured the batter into the pan for another. "How long have you two been dateing, anyway?"  
  
"Almost two weeks. Are those done yet?" Ami asked. "I'm hungry."  
  
"I know..." Lacy's sentance was cut off by an ear peircing scream coming from Ami's bedroom. Lacy and Ami looked at each other before running towards the stairs.  
  
It was Lita who screamed. She came running down the stairs like a bat out of hell and hid behind Ami. "Lita," she asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"There's a huge...huge... THING! In the bed!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
An irrated look crossed Ami's face as she looked at Lacy. "Where's Brutis, Lacy?"  
  
Lacy smiled weakly. Looking back up towards the stairs, Lacy called, "Brutis! Come here, boy!" In a few seconds, a solid black great dane's head appeared from Ami's room.   
  
Ami sighed. "Come here, Brutis." The dog came down the stairs and stopped at Ami's out streached hand. She snapped her fingers and the dog sat, looking up at Ami like she was his mother. "Is this what scared you, Lita?"  
  
Lita sighed. "Yeah. I thought it was a cow, or something." She came out from behind Ami and carefully petted the dog's head. Which, he enjoyed.  
  
"I'm going back before that pancake burns," Lacy said, heading back towards the kitchen.  
  
Lita looked at Ami and pointed in the direction of the kitchen. "She cooks?"  
  
Ami nodded. "No offense, but she cooks better."  
  
Lita's face fell. "Thanks alot..." She began to head towards the kitchen and Ami stopped her by grabbing her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lita." Ami walked next to her girlfriend, stood on her tip toes and kissed Lita's nose. "Come on," Ami said, lacing her fingers with Lita's. "Lets go eat."  
  
When they reached the kitchen, Lacy was placing the plates of pancakes on the table. Lacy sat in front of her plate and began to pour the syrup as Lita and Ami sat down to theirs...  
  
After breakfast and washing the dirty dishes, the girls got dressed. Lita had to wear the same thing she had on yesterday: a green sweater, blue jeans, and boots. Ami wore a thick blue sweater, a blue jean skirt that came to her knees, light blue leg warmers, and black boots. Lacy wore a tee shirt with a red Anarcy sign, baggy blue jeans, and boots, also(it is winter!).  
  
After getting their jackets, the three girls headed out the door towards Lacy's Kia Sportage. It was forest green, and had tan leather seats. Lacy got in on the drivers side and unlocked the doors. Ami climbed into the front passenger side and Lita sat in the back seat.  
  
"So," Lacy asked, pulling away from the curb. "Where are we going?"  
  
"First, Lita's apartment so she can change," Ami said. "Then the Arcade."  
  
"You actually LIKE the arcade, Ami," Lacy asked.  
  
"Well," Lita said. "It's not so much if we like it, it's just where we always meet our friends on Saturdays."  
  
"Oh," Lacy said. "Where do you live, Lita?"  
  
"Green Tree apartments."  
  
"Oh, I know where that is. Actually, we're almost there." Lacy drove the Kia a few more miles before turning left and than right into a parking garage. "What floor?"  
  
"Fifth," Lita answered. Lacy drove to the fifth floor and parked next to a door. Lita jumped out of the car and ran to her apartment.  
  
"Ami?" Ami looked at Lacy. "Do your friends know about you and Lita?"  
  
Ami shook her head. "Not yet," she said shyly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're afraid they won't understand," Ami said truthfully.  
  
"Ok, than I won't mention it to them either. But you have to tell them sooner or later," Lacy stated.  
  
"I know..." Ami said. Lita came through the doors and climbed back inside the car.  
  
"Gods, it's cold," She said. "We ready?"  
  
"Yup," Lacy said putting the car into reverse. "Now, on to the Arcade!.."  
  
"Man,"Lacy said, stepping through the sliding doors of the Crown Arcade. "Think there are enough games?"  
  
"Come on," Ami said laughing at her sister. "Lets go." Ami and Lita lead the way to their usual booth. The booth was in the cornor and was rounded. It could seat at least ten people. Lita and Ami slid in on one side while Lacy sat across from them.  
  
"It's almost noon," Lita said, checking her watch. "The girls should be here any minute." No sooner had she said it, than three girls walked in. Lita waved them over. "Over here guys!"  
  
"There they are," Mina said. "Who is that third person?"  
  
"Who," Serena asked, not paying attention. " I only see Lita and Ami sitting across from her." They walked over and Lacy stood to let them sit down. Ami was hiding under the table(actually, she dropped her napkin...), so they didn't know it was someone else.  
  
"Hey, Ami," Rei said. "Is your hair shorter?"  
  
"Huh?" Ami appeared from under the table(with her napkin) and was sitting next to Lita again.  
  
The three girls stared at Ami and Lacy. "I don't get it," Mina said.  
  
Lacy, who was sitting next to Mina, smiled. "I'm Lacy Anderson. I'm Ami's older sister."  
  
"You guys look the same age,' Serena said, flagging Andrew over.  
  
"Were twins," Ami said. "She's older by five minutes exactly."  
  
"Um, I don't understand," Rei said. "Ami's last name is 'Mizuno.' If you're sisters, why is your last name different?"  
  
"Simple," Lacy said. "Our father is American. Well, half American. Anyway, when our parents divorced, Mom changed Ami's last name to her maiden name, Mizuno. Thats why we have different last names." Lacy looked up at the blonde standing next to her. "I'll have a coke. I'm not very hungry, thanks."  
  
"Ok," Andrew said. He had heard the story of Ami and Lacy(well, part of it anyway) and was now taking orders. After getting them, he left.  
  
"So," Serena asked. "How long you staying with us, Lacy?"  
  
Lacy looked at her confused. " 'Us'?"  
  
"Let me explain something," Serena said, gestering towards herself and the others."We're all a family. Being Ami's sister, you're part of our family."  
  
Lacy looked at the blonde's smiling face than back at Ami. " Should I be scared??"  
  
  
When Lacy and Ami got home that night, Lacy had recieved a letter from Mr. Anderson. Lacy cringed and Ami smiled. "I really don't wanna open this..." Lacy said, trailing off.  
  
"Why not," Ami asked, hanging her coat.  
  
"I just have a bad feeling, that's all." Lacy also hung her coat.  
  
"Go ahead and open it. What could be so bad," Ami asked.  
  
"With Dad?" Lacy asked. "I guess I should tell you. I told Dad who you were dating..."  
  
Ami's face paled slightly. Their father was never very open minded. "W-what did he say?"  
  
"Lets just say he cussed everybody but the Pope," Lacy said. Looking back down at the letter, she added, "Now, do you see why I don't want to open it?"  
  
Ami nodded. "You still should..."   
  
With trembling fingers, Lacy ripped open one end of the letter. After unfolding it, she began to read it:...  
  
************  
That's it!! HAHAHAHA!! Am I mean or what!? Oh, well... I hope you enjoyed it! JA!  
************  
Tokyo Rose & The Princess of Mercury  
Chapter 3: Ami's Decsion  
  
Ok, I don't own SM, k? And thanx to Jade for all her help. If you guys like the stories where I have Lita and Ami dateing...You guys are gonna be mad!!  
  
"Dear Lacy~  
  
How is Tokyo? I hope you are having fun with your mother and Ami.  
  
Speaking of Ami, tell her I do not approve of her relationship with that lesbian. No daughter of mine shall become corrupted in such a way. It is such dis-honor for our family.  
  
I love you Lacy. Tell Ami I love her, too. And, also, what I have said.  
  
~Daddy"  
  
Lacy through the letter in the wastebasket in Ami's room. "He is such a prick!" she yelled.  
  
"Lacy," Ami said. "Watch your language, please?"   
  
Lacy nodded. "What are you gonna do?" Lacy was a little scared. Ami was the closest thing to her in all of the world. So, of course her happiness was an issue to her. And, if Lita made her happy, than she wanted to them together. But, now...  
  
"I have no choice," Ami said. "I have to break up with Lita." She sounded so sad.  
  
"WHAT!?" Lacy screamed. Lacy jumped from the chair at Ami's desk, and looked at Ami like a fox would a rabbit. "Why?"  
  
"He is my father," Ami started. "And I must honor his wishes." A tear slid down Ami's face.  
  
"Screw his honor! Ami, Lita makes you happy. You can't just dump her," Lacy reasoned. "You know I love Mom, but I'll be damned if she's gonna tell me who to date! Mom hasn't been a big part of my life. Just like Dad wasn't there for you. He can't be gone for nearly 14 years and STILL tell you what to do!"  
  
Ami was crying now, but had yet to breakdown. "But, he's our father..."  
  
"So?" Lacy asked. "I live with him, and I don't listen to him all the time. If you break up with Lita, I'll lose all respect for you."  
  
"Lacy, please stop. I don't want to listen to this right now," Ami stated.  
  
"Ami..."Lacy sighed. "I can't tell you what to do. Only you can. You do what you think is right." Lacy walked out of Ami's room, and to her own.  
  
Ami sighed and laid down on her bed. Facing her window, she wondered what she should do...  
  
Lacy walked to her room, still thinking of the letter. Sighing, she opened her bedroom door, closed it, and crossed the room to her bed. Brutis raised his head as she laid down. Brutis, sensing her emotions, licked her face and placed his big, square head on her stomache. She smiled, resting a hand on his head.  
  
"What am I gonna do, Brutis," she asked the dog. The black dog simply laid there. Lacy smiled a sad sigh and scratched his ear. "I wish you could talk and tell me what to do about Ami, Brutis." Lacy stared up at the ceiling. "She's gonna kill Lita if she breaks up with her. I've seen how Lita looks at her. She loves her, there's no doubt about it. But, Ami..." Lacy sighed heavily. "Ami's gonna make a bad choice. I just know it..."  
  
(three days later)  
  
Lacy walked down the street, carrying a bag of groceries. As she stopped to cross the street, she saw Ami turn the cornor. Lacy smiled. She still seemed in good spirts. Maybe she hadn't broken up with Lita after all...  
  
Spoke too soon. Lacy turned to see Lita crossing the street, trying despertly to get Ami's attention. Lacy couldn't hear what was being said from where she stood, but could see that both girls were crying. Ami quickly turned and ran back into the direction she had just came from.  
  
Lacy's face fell. "Oh, Ami...why did you it to her?"  
  
********  
That's it...for now. I hope you liked it and it wasn't too sad. And, there will be more fghting, I promise. Thanx Jade and Kitty Kat!  
  
*********  
Tokyo Rose & The Princess of Mercury  
Chapter 4: Lonliness  
  
So, who hates me now for that last chapter?? Well, this is now chapter four...this is going fast, ain't it??? Much love to Jade for her help!  
**********  
  
Ami tossed in her bed as memories of the past decided to haunt her dreams. Flashes of how she and Lita met, they're first dance(it was meant as a joke, but both enjoyed being in the others arms), the battles where they had helped one another...Eventually, all of these memories lead up to their friendship becoming more...  
  
Ami's face showed not only frustration, but fear. She was having the dream again of Seijuurou holding Jupiter over a ledge. But, this time, he actually dropped her...  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!" Ami shot her eyes open. Someone was holding her, rocking her back and forth. Offering words of comfort.  
  
Lacy held her 'baby' sister close as she stroked her short, blue hair. "It's ok, B.B. Big sis is here. It was only a dream..." Lacy hugged her tighter.   
  
Ami snaked her arms around Lacy's waist and pulled her closer. "I miss her, Lace," Ami confesed.  
  
"I know you do, Ames." Lacy pushed Ami away just far enough to look at her. "Go back to her, Ami. Ease all three of our minds." Lacy smiled kindly.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"Why? 'Cause of Dad?" Lacy asked. Ami nodded, back into her sister's embrace. "He can't do anything to you, Ami. I honestly doubt he's gonna fly here from New York to tell you not to date her." Ami didn't say anything. She just held Lacy like a scared child held on to their mother.   
  
Lacy smiled gently. "You sleepy now, Ami?" Ami nodded 'yes.' "Do you want me to sing you to sleep?" Ami smiled and nodded again. Lacy swayed Ami back and forth, humming a few notes. Ami closed her eyes as she began to sing...:  
  
  
Would you know my name   
if I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same   
if I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven.  
  
Would you hold my hand   
if I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand   
if I saw you in heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven.  
  
Time can bring you down,  
time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart,  
have you begging please, begging please.  
  
Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven.  
  
Would you know my name   
if I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same   
if I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven.  
  
  
Lacy smiled at Ami. She had sang her little sister to sleep with their faveorite song. Smiling, although a sad smile, Lacy tucked her sister in to her bed, and kissed her good-night...   
  
Just a few blocks away, another pretty girl was also having problems sleeping. Lita tossed in her as her memories came back to her of their relationship.  
  
Screaming, Lita shot up in her bed, seweaty and gasping for air. She couldn't take much more of this...Ami was her life. Lita thought she felt the same way after they had went through a few weeks before.  
  
Lita didn't understand anything anymore. Maybe they weren't meant to be...But Ami should have at least told her why she had dumped her in the first place. But, Lita knew it had to be something major. When Ami broke up with her, tears were already staining her pretty face.  
  
Lita sighed and looked out her bed room window. Snow began to fall again that night for the third time. Lita rolled over onto her side as a tear made it's way down her face...  
  
  
"Ok," Lacy thought out loud. "I have to make them get back together..." Lacy was sitting in front of her tv in her bedroom, playing 'The Ocarina of Time.' Whenever she needed to think, this was the game she played.*  
  
As she played the game and bea the second Ganon, a thought came into Lacy's mind. Smiling knowingly, Lacy quickly shut off the game and ran out of her room.   
  
As she grabbed her coat by the door, she glanced at her watch. "Aw, man...she's still in school for another two and half hours..." Lacy stood there and thought for a minute. Than, another plan began to form and her smile grew...  
  
Lacy parked across the street of the high school Ami and her friends attened. Lacy waited until she saw Lita and drove a little behind her. Lita, when she came out of the building, didn't say much to the other girls. She said her good-byes and quickly left before she had to see Ami.  
  
As Lita began to cross the street, a loud, honking noise made her jump. She looked at who honked at her and smiled when she saw it was Lacy.  
  
Lacy rolled down her electronic windows and said," Hey, sweet thang! Going my way?" Lacy was always a flirt...  
  
Lita smiled. "No. I need to think some things out. Thanks Lacy." She turned to leave.  
  
Lacy became serious. "Ok, how about, get in the car so I can talk to you about Ami?" Lita stopped and turned around...  
  
  
Lita unlocked her apartment door and she and Lacy entered. Lita took their coats and hanged them in the closet. Lita was a little worried. "Well?"  
  
Lacy smirked. "Nervous, Lita?"  
  
"I'll go make some tea." Lita left and went into her kitchen. Lacy sat down in the chair and waited for Lita to return.  
  
When she did return, Lita poured a two cups of tea and sat on the couch. "Well,"Lita asked. "What did you have to tell me?"  
  
Lacy smiled, almost nervously. "Ami dumped you, didn't she?"  
  
Lacy's bluntness startled Lita. She thought Lacy would have been a little more scared, kind of like Ami, when it came to matters of the heart. Apparently not... "Yeah, she did."  
  
Lacy nodded. "Did she tell you why?" Lita shook her head 'no.' Lacy again nodded aand pulled a peice of paper from her back pocket. She handed it to Lita. "Read this."  
  
Lita did as she was told. "Why is it so wrinkled?"  
  
Lacy smiled. "I kinda got mad and threw it away after I read it..."  
  
Lita read to herself and tears weld up in her eyes. After reading it, she asked: "This is why Ami dumped me?Because of your father?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know why she did it. She said she had to honor his wishes 'cause he's still her father. You don't wanna know my reply to her statement." Lacy smiled slyly. Lita bowed her head, as if in defeat. "Lita, I'm willing to help you win back my sister..."Lita looked up. "But, only if you answer me one thing."  
  
Lita nodded quickly. "Anything..."  
  
"Do you love my sister? I mean REALLY love my sister?"  
  
Lita's tone was serious. "Very much so... I'd die for her."  
  
Lacy smiled...  
  
**************  
Tokyo Rose & The Princess of Mercury  
Chapter 5: A Humurous Reunion  
  
Thanks to Jade...For those of you reading this at a site other than ASMR, Jade is kind enough to do my indexs for that site since I don't seem to know how. And thanx to Kitty Kat for being the little sister I never had...and never really wanted. ^_^  
  
Lacy smiled as she drove back to her home. The plan would be fool-proof. Nothing could go wrong...Even if Ami didn't like it...  
  
"...I'm not going to her apartment, Lacy!" Ami screamed.   
  
Lacy sighed. It was now saturday, four days after the plan had been made. "You should at least TELL her why you broke up with her Ami," Lacy reasoned. "How would you feel if she dumped you and didn't say why?"  
  
Ami pondered this for a moment. Scences from Darien and Serena's break-up flashed in her mind; How serena was eating herself up thinking it was her fault...Lacy was right.  
  
"Fine," Ami finally said. "I'll go..."  
  
Lacy smiled. "Good..."  
  
  
Exiting the elevator, Lacy and Ami walked to Lita's apartment in silence. Ami couldn't be more pale if she tried to be.   
  
When they reacher Lita's door, Lacy knocked...And, Ami paniced.  
  
"I can't do this!" And before Lacy could reply, Ami had taken off towards the elevator at break-neck speed.  
  
"AMI!" Lacy took off after her, grabbing her wrist. "You're doing this, even if I have to hog-tie you!" Lacy began to literally drag Ami back to Lita's apartment.  
  
"NO! I can't do this! Lacy..." Ami pleaded.   
  
When they reached the door this time, Lita had it open,a little shocked. Ami tried to run again when she saw her, but Lacy threw her over her shoulder and carried her into Lita's bedroom. She stood guard as Lita came to join them.  
  
Without warning, Lacy grabbed Lita and pulled her into the room and closed the door. "Neither one of you are coming out until you talk things out!" Lita had given Lacy a key to her room so she could lock it from the outside. And that's exactly what she did...  
  
Walking back to the living room, another plan formed in Lacy's mind. Smiling evily, Lacy looked for Lita's phonebook. Finding it, she began to call their friends...  
  
When the girls arrived(nearly an hour later) Lacy smiled and let them enter. Her smile growing, Lacy said, "I'm glad you could make it, girls."  
  
"What's this about, Lacy," Rei asked. "You said it was important. Looking around, she noticed that Lita and Ami weren't with her. "Where's Lita and Ami?"  
  
"In the bed room. Thats where they've been for almost an hour..." Lacy receieved nothing but strange looks. But, ignored them. "They've been quite for almost 20 minutes...I think they've killed each other." Lacy smiled. "Who wants to check it out with me?"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes, Mina still looked as if she still didn't know what was going on, and it was Serena who finally answered. "I will." But, all three girls came with her to the bedroom.  
  
Unlocking the door carefully, Lacy peered in and a smile formed on to her face again. Turning around, she told the others to be quite and opened the door further so they could see, too.  
  
The couple had made up and were now making out in Lita's bed. Still smiling, Lacy cleared her throat to get their attention. Didn't work. So, she coughed. Still didn't work. Lacy was starting to get mad..  
  
"HEY!!" The two on the bed finally stopped, looked up at their audiance, and back to holding each other. Niether one cared...  
  
Serena was shocked to see two of her friends turned out to be lesbians and in love with one another; Rei didn't know what to say, so she stayed quite;Mina...Well, Mina had the dumbest grin on her face. Not being able to hold it in, she yelled," I KNEW IT!!"  
  
The others sweatdropped...  
  
After the others were finally able to get Lita and Ami out of the room, they all began to discuss the new couple's relationship. Much to their relief, the others didn't shun them for it.  
  
"So," Serena asked teasinly. "When's the wedding?"  
  
Ami turned ten shades of red and Lita smiled as she pulled her closer.  
  
"How long have you guys been dateing, anyway?" Rei asked.  
  
Lita smiled proudly,"Two and a half weeks and counting."  
  
Lacy grinned. "Sure. You guys've been dating longer than that. Just won't admit." Ami threw a pillow at Lacy and hit her in the face. "Thanks, I needed a pillow." And Lacy placed it behind her head.  
  
"This isn't fair," Mina said jokingly. "Everyone has some one but me." Mina crossed her arms and pretended to be pouting.  
  
Lacy was sitting next to Mina on the couch, with Rei on the other side of Lacy. The couple, of course, were on the love seat. Serena was on the floor. "Aw," Lacy said, putting her arm around Mina's shoulders, pulling her closer. "I'll go out with you." Mina's face paled as Lacy tried to kiss her.  
  
"AAAHHH! Get away from me!" Mina jupmed up and Serena took her seat.  
  
"Thanks, Mina." sderena said, joining the others who were laughing at Lacy. Including Lacy.  
  
"You're welcome to it!" Mina sat in the chair Serena some how missed and aslo cracked a smile...  
  
After a few hours, all but Ami and Lacy left Lita's apartment.Lita ordered a pizza(which Lacy paid for since she felt she had humilated Lita and Ami that day), and began to talk more.  
  
"Hey, Ames," Lacy asked while biting her piece of pizza. "Do you still have your drums?"  
  
Ami nodded 'yes'. Swallowing her food, she asked, "Why did you want to know?"  
  
"I saw a flyer for an open mic night at a under age club. I thought you and Icould do that next Saturday. Problem is, we would need a bass guitarist to help us."  
  
Lita was confused to say the least. "You guys know how to play insterments?"  
  
Ami blushed. She had never mentioned it to the Scouts she could play the drums. "Yes. We use to play when Lacy came to visit Mother and I."  
  
"Do you remember how to play, B.B.?"   
  
Ami nodded. "Yes, and I also may know someone who can help us."  
  
"Who," Lacy asked, siping her Pepsi.  
  
"Rei's boyfriend, Chad." Lita answered for Ami. "Am I right?" Ami smiled and nodded.  
  
After dinner, Lacy called Dr. Mizuno and told her that she and Ami were at Lita's for the night. Lacy slept on the couch in her T-shirt, and Ami and Lita shared the bed. Lita had on a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top while Ami slept in one of Lita's over sized Tee's.  
  
Around one in the morning, Lita's comunicator went off. There was another attack in down town Tokyo...  
  
Mercury, when she arrived, began to scan the monster. This one was a 10 foot praying mantis. It was no easier to figure out than the beetle yoma. It's casing, although not a shell, was still thick and strong.  
  
Mercury was stumped. She could find no weaknesses. These new yomas were more powerful than the others they had fought in earlier battles.  
  
As the Scouts and Tux dodged attacks, a rose appeared from no where. The yoma stopped, but was still ready for an attack.  
  
From out of the shadows appeared Mercury's friend. She slowly walked towards the monster with the others watching.  
  
When Rose was hundred feet from the monster, he shot a fire ball towards her. She made no attempt to move. But instead was hit straight on with the blast. The yoma smiled evily as the others gasped. All, but Mercury, who only smiled...  
  
**********  
Ok, that's it for now. Um...why is Mercury smiling now that Rose is dead??? Find out in the next chapter! And it's FAR from over!!  
***********  
Tokyo Rose & The Princess of Mercury  
Chapter 6: Who Is That Masked Maiden?  
  
I think someone has already usen this title I used for this chapter...If they have, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Of course, thanks to Jade for the help. And to Kitty Kat for being a brat...She should have a story out by now... I forget the name of it, but it's under the name Sailor Tuxedo Luna. Go read it. It's pretty good. And, go read Jade Max's stories. All of her's are good...  
  
I don't own SM...  
  
  
  
As Mercury's smile grew, the other's hearts sank. They may not have known who the person was, but they had saved their lives.  
  
The yoma's smile grew as it began to power up again. As he began to fire, a small giggle could be heard that soon turned into laughter. As if it were mocking the monster.   
  
Everyone began to listen for the laugh as it grew in volume. But, it was hard to see the person laughing for all of the smoke that the fire blast had caused.  
  
Mercury never looked away from the spot Rose had stood. "There!" She yelled as she saw a figure start to emerge from the smoke. It stopped under the street light, which gave the person an eerie shadow like figure. Even though the person was hidden in the smoke, one could easily pick out the top hat and cape that flowed from the figure.  
  
"Is that the best your master can do,"the caped savior asked. Still laughing, the person stepped out of the smoke completely.   
  
"Who is that?" Sailor Moon asked, leaning into Tux's embrace. "And why is she dressed like you, Muffin?" Tux shook his head. He didn't know who this girl was although she did look familiar. But, he couldn't place her...  
  
"I am Tokyo Rose," The girl proclaimed. "And YOU," she said, pointing to the monster, "Will be banished on behalf of Earth and Mercury." Everyone was shocked, including Mercury this time. What was Rose up to?  
  
The yoma was frightened. He did not want to fight this woman. He knew he would lose. He began to teleport away as Rose began to form a blue fire ball in her hands. Just as the the yoma was about to disappear, Rose shot the fire ball at it's head. The yoma was dusted instantly.  
  
Although Rose won the battle with out much effort, she collapsed feeling weak. She began to breathe heavily, her head began to pound for no reason, and she felt as though all of her energy had been drained away. She quickly stood before anyone could help her.  
  
"Rose!" She turned to see Mercury reach her first. Mercury placed an arm around Rose to help her stand straight. "Are you alright, Rose?" Mercury asked in a concerned voice.  
  
Rose's mood brightened. "I'm feeling very weak. Other than that, I'm fine." Rose stopped leaning on Mercury so the rest of the group could look at her. She quickly noticed Jupiter's expression. It was not a kind one...  
  
"I better leave. Here Blue," Rose said, reaching behind her back and pulling a small computer disk from a sub-space pocket. "I've noticed you're having trouble trying to locate weaknesses. I've decided it was because the lack of memeory your mini-computer has. This disk is will enlarge your data computer's memory by storing old information and clearing files so you can have more space. This disk will save it and when you need the old information, you'll have it."  
  
Mercury gratefully took it. "Thank you, Rose."  
  
Rose smiled. "Uh, I think you better bring your friends up to speed. I trust you won't tell everything?" Mercury nodded. "Fare well, then." And she walked away before just vanishing into thin air.  
  
Mercury looked at her friends. "I know. I have a lot of explaining to do." She sighed, bowing her head in shame. "Rose is an old friend. She's the one who told me of my destiney before I met Luna." She looked back up to see her friends very interested in what she was saying.   
  
"Does she know who you are, Ami," Mars asked.  
  
Mercury nodded. "She does. And I know who she is, too. I just can't tell you right now. I haven't told her, but I'm sure she knows who you are as well."  
  
"But," Tuxedo Mask asked, "Can she be trusted?"  
  
Mercury smiled. "Of course. She's saved me many times before I learned who she was."  
  
"Well, I'm tired," Sailor Moon said, powering down. "I'm going home. Come on, Muffin." Serena and Darien walked off.  
  
"Me, too," Mina said. "Bye guys." She left in another direction.  
  
"I better get home before Gramps realizes I'm gone." Rei turned. "Hey, Mina!" She yelled. "Wait up!"  
  
Ami stood there with Lita eyeing her cautiously. Ami finally looked up to meet her gaze. "You're mad, aren't you?"  
  
Lita sighed and shook her head. "I just wish you would have told us, that's all." She put her arm around Ami's shoulder to keep her warm. "Let's go..."  
  
  
When they reached Lita's apartment, just for fun and just to hold her, Lita picked Ami up in her arms and began to jump from balcony to balcony. Ami smiled the whole way up...  
  
When they reached Lita's balcony, Lita opened it and let Ami enter first. They walked to the front door and hung their coats on the rack and began to walk back to Lita's soft, warm bed. In the hallway, they met Lacy.  
  
"Hey guys," she said. It was eveident she was sleep walking.   
  
Ami smiled. "Good night, Lace."  
  
Lacy smiled. "Nighty-night!" She walked to the couch and nearly fell off of it when she collapsed onto it.  
  
Ami sighed and shook her head. Ami smiled and laced her fingers with Lita's. "Come on. I'm tired." Lita smiled.  
  
When they reached the bed Ami crawled under the covers and fell asleep almost instantly. Lita's smile grew. Ami was on her side, faceing the window. Lita carefully crawled under the covers next to her girlfriend and pulled the blankets up. Lita then slid one arm under Ami's sleeping head and one she snaked around the smaller girl's body to pull her close.  
  
Lita rested her head close to Ami's and whispered into her ear: "Good night, Ami. I love you..." And she soon fell asleep...  
  
  
When Lacy woke up the next morning, she felt as though her head was in a vise. Her head was pounding so hard, she was sure her veins were popping in and out of her head in sync with her heart beat. She felt very weak for some reason...She had a pretty good idea why...  
  
When she entered the kitchen, Ami and Lita were already up and waiting for her. She yaned as she sat next to Lita. "Mornin' guys," Lacy said trying not to let her headache get the best of her.  
  
Ami looked at her sister and became worried. "Lacy, are you alright? You look sick. And you're very pale."  
  
"I'm fine," Lacy said not too convincing. "I'm just a little tired. I had a rough night. I'll be ok, really." Lacy poured her milk over her cornflakes she had prepared while talking. She put the cap back on the mild and began to eat.  
  
"Well, Lacy," Lita said. "Ami and I were going to the movies here in few hours. Want to come with us?"  
  
Lacy thought for a minute, but in the end, declined. She was too weak to go any where right now. "I can't. I just too tired."  
  
Ami becamce very worried at this point. "Lacy? What is wrong with you? You were fine yesterday. What happened?" Lacy started at the table, not answering. "Do you need to go to the docter?"  
  
Lacy's head jerked up. "No," she snapped. "I'm fine!"  
Lacy stood from the table and walked to the bathroom to put her clothes on. When she came out, her face still read anger on it. She stomped to the door, grabbed her coat, and slamed the door behind her.  
  
Lita looked at Ami who had a very irratated look on her face. "What was that all about, Ami?" Lita asked.  
  
Ami shook her head as she rested her elbows on the table. Holding her chin in her hands, Ami sighed sadly. "Lacy use to have alot of medical problems when we were younger." Ami's eyes glazed over as the horriable trips to the hospital came back to her. "Lacy was always in and out of the hospital. She eventually came to hate all hospitals. Then, a few years ago, she didn't have to go any more. She was finally better. The docters told her she only needed to come back for check-ups. She hated those, too, because she felt they were trying to find a way to put her back into the hospital. She finally learned to hate all docters except Mom. Thats why she hates to here the sentence, 'Lacy, do you need to go to the docter?'. She's afraid of the place." Ami smilked sadly. "It's the only thing besides death she fears."  
  
Lita sat there in silence. Lacy didn't seem to be the type of person to fear such a place. But, than again, Lita was afraid of air planes since her parents died in a crash when she was six. "Why was she in the hospital so much? What was wrong with her?"  
  
Ami shook her head while standing up. "I can't tell you. She made me promise not to tell anyone." Ami gathered her bowl and glass. As she reached over to take Lita's, she took her hand. Ami looked at her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ami," Lita said, standing next to her and taking her into a warm embrace. "If you don't want to tell me, thats fine. Just, don't shut me out completely, ok?" Ami shook her head.  
  
"I'm not shutting you out, Lita," she said while wiping a tear from her eye. "I just have a few secrets that I ned to keep for myself." Lita shook her head in agreement.  
  
Ami took the dishes to the kitchen sink and Lita yelled: "Are we still on for the movie?"  
  
  
Lacy parked across the street from the arcade. *Why did I come here* she thought to herself. Lacy sighed for not knowing the answer and walked across the street. When she enterde the arcade, Andrew welcomed her. But, he mis took her for some one else.  
  
"Hi Ami! The girls aren't here yet if you're meeting them here." Andrew became aware of the girls get togethers on the weekends.  
  
"Hi, Andy. I'm not Ami." Andrew looked at her a minute and slightly blushed.   
  
"Oh, uh...Lacy, right?" She nodded. "Sorry, Lacy. You just look so much like Ami."  
  
Lacy walked over to the counter and sat on a stool. "It's ok. Alot of people think we are the same person when were alone. But there's one way to tell us apart."  
  
Andrew leaned on the counter with his crossed arms. "How?" He asked.  
  
Lacy leaned forward and said,"Our father's eyes were Wilson Green. I don't have just Baby Blue in my eyes."  
  
Andrew stared into her eyes for a minute before he realised she was telling the truth. Her eyes were a bluish green.He smiled. "You have very pretty eyes, Lacy Anderson."  
  
Such a comment would have made any other girl blush. But, Lacy kept a straight face other than the smile she already wore. "You remembered my last name." Lacy leaned back off the counter. "Your eyes are very cute, too." Andrew slightly blushed.  
  
"Thank you." Lacy's smile grew. How she loved to flirt. But there was something about Andrew that made her heart soar. He was very handsome, but Lacy didn't notice his looks alone. He had a kind heart to him, as well.  
  
"Well, I think I'll have a cheese burger with fries," Lacy siad.  
  
Andrew looked at her, than at his watch, than back to her again. "At 9:30 in the morning?"  
  
"You're right," Lacy asked. "I was just bing plain silly, wasn't I? I'll change my order to a medium cheese pizza instead."  
  
Andrew laughed. Something he hadn't done since he and Rita broke up two years ago. Well, he laughed, but never whole heartly. Lacy seemed to have a way with him...He just couldn't explain. But, he liked it.  
  
  
Over the next few weeks, Lacy and Ami had made up and weren't fighting anymore. But they were sisters...On Valintines day, Lita took Ami out to dinner and then to a movie. Ami had bought Lita a cook book she didn't own and a dozen white roses.   
  
Andrew invited Lacy over to his house on Valintines day and got into a fight over who was stronger:Sailor Uranus or Sailor Mercury. Lacy won because Andrew ended up on the floor in fight. But, to apologize, Lacy took him to dinner the following night.  
  
The fights with the new strong yoma weren't getting easier, but the scouts were doing better. Especially with Tokyo Rose helping them. Although Mercury was the only one with information to both their new enemy and their allie, the girls and Tux began to think that Rose had good intentions. All, except Lita...  
  
*************  
Ok, that's it. Hmmmm...wonder why Lita's got her nose all in a twist over Rose? Maybe she's jealous....I dunno. I thinkI forgot to do this in my last couple of stories, so here's the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON! HAPPY??!!!  
*************  
Tokyo Rose & The Princess of Mercury  
Chapter 7: Hospital Trip  
  
Man, I think this is gonna be longer than my last fic I did...WHOA! Anywho, I'm gonna be using a couple of songs in this, I don't own those or SM, k? And thanx to Jade for the help and Kitty Kat for being a brat. Much love to you both! ^.~  
  
  
Finally, the night of the 'concert' was here. Chad had agreed to help the girls paly that night. However, the night of the origianl date, the club was shut down for two weeks because the owner was in the hospital for a broken leg. But, tonight was the night...  
  
"Ami!" Lacy yelled at her sister. "Calm down! No one is gonna see you untilyou start singing, remember?" Lacy and Chad were trying their best to calm Ami down. Ami had forgotten how much stage fright she had in her small body.  
  
"Calm down, Ames" Chad's thick voice said. "You gotta. I can't sing tonight. You HAVE to take my place." Chad had been out in the snow for the past few days with Gramps. Gramps was fine, but Chad had gotten sick. And, part of the cold came with a very sore throat. Chad couldn't believe he was talking now.  
  
Ami took a few deep breaths and calmed down. "I'll be fine...As long as I don't puke."  
  
"AMI!!" Lacy yelled...  
  
  
The lights dimmed out, signaling the act of another band. The girls, Darien, Andrew, and Dr. Mizuno were all in the front when the girls performed the first time. However, halfway through the last act of the first round, Dr. Mizuno had to leave. Her beeper went off and she needed to go to work.   
  
The bands were allowed to sing four songs. Lacy, Ami, and Chad's band were currently in first place. Their band ,3 doors down, was the last band to perform again.  
  
They were allowed one costume change. But, also with this contest, they could arrange their own lighting. Which the group did during rehearsal yesterday.  
  
As they were ready to go out, Lacy became very dizzy all of a sudden. She leaned against a pipe backsatge to keep from falling down.  
  
"You alright, Lacy?" It was Ami. Lacy nodded.  
  
"I'll be fine." She looked at the stage. "We're on."  
  
In the dark, a gutar began to play a few notes. Following it, a set of drums began to keep the tempo. Along with the drums, another guitar beagan to play, as well.  
  
As the lead singer began to sing, a lone light shone on her face. It was Ami...:  
  
"I took a walk around the world   
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float   
To the dark side of the moon   
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah..."  
  
As Ami finished her verse, her light shifted over to Lacy:  
  
"I watched the world float   
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be   
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end!"  
  
The lights blazed on to reveal the three members of the band. Chad wore pair of black jeans with a blue tee shirt and tennis shoes. Lacy and Ami wore the same thing: A pair of boots, black jeans, and a string strap belly top. As a joke for the song, all three, on their shirts, wore the 'S' of Super Man. Lacy and Ami sang the chorus together:  
  
"If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side   
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite..."  
  
Lacy picked up the third verse:  
  
"You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times   
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,   
If not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground"  
  
Again, the girls sang the chorus together:  
  
"If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,   
Will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side   
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite"  
  
The insterments of the three began to sing a solo only they could do. As the tempo slowed and softened. Ami sung the chorus alone:  
  
"If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,   
Will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side   
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite"  
  
Than Lacy cut in:   
  
"Yeah!!  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side   
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite"  
  
As the song ended, the crowd went wild! They loved the new song. The girls and Chad smiled at one another. Lacy began to play the opening chords to a song she wrote on her own. Not one Chad had wrote. Since she wrote it on her own, and was also the only one who knew the lyrics by heart, the other two agreed to let her sing it solo:   
  
"Living risky,  
never scared, wander  
Closer to the edge  
Nothing valued think no fear,   
Always wondering why you're here  
All your purposes are gone, nothing's  
Right and nothing's wrong  
Nothing ventured, nothing gained  
Feel no sorrow, feel no pain  
  
"Kiss me while I'm still alive  
Kill me while I kiss the sky  
Let me die on my own terms,   
Let me live and let me learn  
Now I'll follow my own way, and I'll  
Live on to another damn day  
Freedom carries sacrifice,   
Remember when this was my life  
  
"Looking forward, not behind  
Everybody's got to cross that line  
Free me now to give me a place,  
Keep me caged and free the beast  
Falling faster, time goes by,   
Fear is not seen through these eyes  
What there was will never be,   
Now I'm blind and cannot see  
  
"Kiss me while I'm still alive  
Kill me while I kiss the sky  
Let me die on my own terms, let me  
Live and let me learn  
Now I'll follow my own way, and I'll  
Live on to another damn day  
Freedom carries sacrifice,   
Remember when this was my life  
  
"Kiss me while I'm still alive  
Kill me while I kiss the sky  
Let me die on my own terms, let me  
Live and let me learn  
Now I'll follow my own way,   
And I'll live on to another damn day  
Freedom carries sacrifice,   
Remember when this was my life."  
  
Lacy smiled and opened her eyes. The crowd had nearly torn the club down. Without a doubt, she knew her group had won.   
  
They annonced the winners, and 3 Doors down had indeed won. Their prize: A check for $1500 to share among the group. Ami took the check and the bands shook hands with one another.   
  
As Lacy, Ami, and Chad came off stage, the others were there to greet them. The group smiled to one another. They had done a great job and knew it.   
  
As Lacy began to walk towards Andrew, who had just given her a teddy bear, her headache worsened. Her face had grown paler, and she was very dizzy. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed onto the floor...  
  
...Beep....  
  
......Beep.....  
  
.......Beep.....  
  
That was the constant sound Ami Mizuno kept hearing in her sister's room. After she passed out, they had called an ambulance and rushed Lacy here. She still hadn't woken up. Ami's eyes were red from crying.  
  
After three hours of sitting in her sister's hospital room, Ami now understood why Lacy wrote that song she sang solo tonight. She was dying and the song was a reflection of herself. Of her life and personality.  
  
More tears ran down her face as she thought of their past. Ami and Lacy never saw each other very much when they were younger. The last time they were together was a few weeks before Ami transferred to Serena and Lita's school. That was the last time she saw her sister face to face...  
  
Ami fingered the golden chain around her neck. After the divorce and before Lacy boarded the plane, Lacy had given her this as a gift. It was a necklace with a heart shaped locket. In the middle of the locket was a sapphire. Opening the locket, she found a two pictures: One of her and one of Lacy. They were their baby pictures...They were so tiny when they were born. But their smallness was countered by their cuteness. Ami smiled through her tears. She missed her sister so much over the years...They hadn't spent any time with one another in years. And now, to know she was dying, their time together was again limited.   
  
Ami leaned back into her chair. The sun had set hours ago, so there was no light in the room except for the blinking lights of the heart monitor. The moon's light was also shining into the room, giving it an lumionus blue color.  
  
Ami looked at Lacy's sleeping form. She seemed so peaceful lying there. Ami's eyes traveled down from her sister's face to her arm and up to the IV package. Tears bluring her vision again, Ami looked away. Instead she looked up at the clock. It was half past midnight. Visting hours had been over hours ago. But, the nurses knew her and an order from their mother allowed Ami to stay in Lacy's room.  
  
The door creaked open and someone entered the room. Ami didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She saw the figure's shadow on the floor. It was Lita.  
  
"Ami?" Lita asked stepping up behind the chair Ami was sitting in. "Are you ok?"  
  
Ami shook her head. "How can I be ok, Lita? Not only did I find out today my sister is dying, but also that she lied to me." An odd smile appeared on Ami's face. "I'm...just...PEACHY!" She screamed, shocking Lita that she could yell that loud. "I'm fine!"  
  
Lita walked around to face Ami. She was crying again. Lita kneeled in front of her, taking her hands into her own. "I don't want her to die, Lita." Ami looked up at Lita. "She's my best friend..."  
  
"Oh, sweet heart," Lita said, gathering Ami into a hug as she began to cry again. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"She has cancer. She lied when she told me she didn't have it anymore. I thought she'd be able to grow old right along with me...but, now, she can't. She's had cancer and a few years ago stopped going to kemo to cure it. Now, it's gotten so bad, even if she wanted to take kemo again, it wouldn't help her." Ami's tears began to fall harder. "I don't want to see her go, Lita. I'm so scared for her."  
  
Lita didn't know what to say to help Ami. She just hugged her tighter. "Did you ever stop to think," Lita started. "That maybe she wanted to die where she was born? Here instead of New York?"  
  
Ami looked up at her. She never even thought of it that way before. "What should I do?" She asked.  
  
Lita sighed, thinking of a way to answer her girlfriend's question. "She's come home to die, Ami. The best thing you can do for her, is love her." Ami nuzzled closer to Lita's body. She was so cold right now. Lita kissed the top of Ami's head. "Come on. Let's take you home."  
  
****************  
Ok, that's it for chapter 7. Man, was that depressing or what? Now, if I have offended anyone with this chapter, I'm sorry. I don't mean to toy with such a serious topic. I know what it's like to lose some one to cancer. I don't own the group 3 Doors Down or the songs 'Kryptonite' or the second song I used. It's my fave. song by them and I can't remember the name of it off the top of my head. Sorry. I hope you liked it, though!  
***************  
Tokyo Rose & The Princess of Mercury  
Chapter 8: Surprise Visit  
  
Ok, here's chapter 8...I'm tired. It's like 1:15 my time and I have to go to work later today...I DON'T WANNA GO!!!! Now, I no own SM. Thanx to Jade and Kitty Kat. They are my bestest friends in the whole world!   
  
Ami layed in bed staring up at the ceiling. Lita laid next to her, on her side and was looking at Ami. Ami either didn't notice or didn't care. She had too much on her mind right now...  
  
BEEP!! Lita turned over and looked at the clock. It was three fifteen. BEEP!! Ami rolled over on top of Lita so she could get her comunicator. She then rolled off of her girlfriend and answered.  
  
"Mercury here. Whats going on now?" Ami was very irrated and still angry about Lacy lying to her. A fight in the middle of the night was the last thing she needed.  
  
It was Sailor Moon. "Hey, Ami. We need you and Jupiter quick. Same place:Downtown." The screen went fuzy as Moon clicked off.  
  
Ami sighed. She did NOT want to do this right now. Sighing again, she violently kicked the covers off her bed, surprising Lita, and jumped over her. "Lets go," she barked. "I wanna get this over with..."  
  
  
As Jupiter and Mercury entered the scene, the site before them made them gasp. Tuxed Mask was knocked out, Mars was shooting fire at the yoma, Venus was trying to hold it down with her Love Chain and Sailor Moon was waiting for her chance to attack.  
  
The yoma, which happened to be another insect, was a towering 12-feet tall. It was black scorpian. It's eyes were a glowing blood red. It seemed to be laughing at the scouts.   
  
Mercury activated her visor and her new up-graded data computer. Typing wildly, she soon found it's weakness. There was only one problem:it had a thicker casing than the others. And it's weak spot was it's stomache, which seemed to have the most protection.  
  
Shutting her computer, Mercury concentrated her powers to form an ice lance in her hands. She ran forward and was about to throw the lance when a bolt of black Lightining stopped her and shttered her weapon of choice. Looking up, she saw the face of the one man she didn't expect to see:Jedite! A hologrham of his body from the shoulders up was in the sky, smirking the scouts. But, something was off about his appearance. He still wore the same uniform, but his eyes...They were some how, different.  
  
"Well," he said, after blasting the others so his yoma could be realesed. "Looks like my enemies have grown in number. As well as in strength." He shook his head. "But, it doesn't matter. Your friend, Tokyo Rose, can't help you any more. She's dying, isn't she, Mercury?" Without waiting for an answer, the hologrham left. leaving a shocked Mercury(as well as the other scouts) and a loose yoma.  
  
It's eyes narrowed and lunged for Mercury. Jupiter tried to get her out of the way, but she was too far away. Mercury stood there, not wanting to move. Just as the monster was about to collide with Mercury, a shimmering rose flew from out of the air and struck the yoma in the stomache.  
  
Still shocked, Mercury looked to her left, from where the rose had came. Standing there, in pain, was Tokyo Rose. Even in the dead of night, one could easily see how pale she was. "Do it, Sailor Moon!" Rose yelled, falling to her knees. Mercury ran to her as Sailor Moon dusted the yoma.  
  
Rose was too weak to stand on her own. Mercury bent down and helped her stand. She wrappped one arm around Rose's waist, the other cradleing her head on Mercury's shoulder. Jupiter didn't like this at all! She didn't mean to be jealous of Ami's friend, but, she was.   
  
Rose leaned on Mercury until her streangth returned. She waited just long enough to stand on her own. As she leaned off Mercury, Jupiter came behind Mercury and put her arm around her.   
  
"Are you alright, Rose?" Mars asked. Even though she wore a mask, Mars could feel Rose glare at her.  
  
"No one but Mercury is allowed to call me 'Rose',"She said coldly. "Call me by my full name, please." Mars swallowed the lump in her throat. She could sense, that even though she was weak, Rose was not a person she should or even try to cross.  
  
"I gotta go, Merc. Will you be alright?" Rose asked. Mercuy nodded. Rose waved and smiled as she turned to leave. "Fare well then." And she was gone like before.  
  
"We really need to get her to sit down and talk to us," Venus stated. "She seems to know alot about our enemy."  
  
"But," Mercury said, powering down. "She won't. It's not her nature to share secrets."Ami's face fell. "Never was..."  
  
  
Ami sat in her sister's bed room. Everything still seemed to be the same. But, it wasn't. And it would never be again. Ami had to face the fact that Lacy was dying. A tear made it's way down her face as she thought of life without her older sister.  
  
"Ami? You ok?" Ami looked up to see Lacy standing in the doorway. She came home a few hours ago after spending the night in the hospital.   
  
Ami nodded. "I'm fine. But, I could be better."  
  
"I know," Lacy said as she entered her room and sat next to Ami on her bed. Brutis entered the room and jumped up on the bed behind the girls. Lacy scratched his ear, in which she recieved a low growl of contentment from the animal.  
  
Ami hugged the stuffed bear she'd been holding tighter to her body. "Mom called Dad last night..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Yay..."Lacy said not too enthuiastcally. "When's he supposed to be here? I know he's coming." Lacy said, matter of factly.  
  
"We don't even know if he's coming," Ami answered. "The way Mom said he was acting, he didn't even seem to care."  
  
lacy stared off into space and laughed to herself. "Probably doesn't. He never did. Why do you think I stopped going to the kemo treatments? He didn't care. At least he didn't act it." A knock on Lacy's bedroom door made the twins look up. "Come in," Lacy said.  
  
Dr. Mizuno slowly peeked her head inside. "You two ok?" They nodded. She entered the room and sat in the chair at Lacy's desk. Despite the fact Lacy and Ami were apart for most of their lives, they had a bond so strong not even a thousand years could break. "Your father," Dr. Mizuno started. The girls looked at her with interest, "Will be here in a few..." She was cut off by the doorbell. "...Seconds."   
  
The three women slowly walked down stairs. The girls walked into the living room and waited for their mother to answer the door. They could hear the the door open, the wind blowing outside, and hear it shut again. Ami's face grew pale as she realized who it was at the door. Lacy, sensing her sister's fear, placed an arm around her baby sister and pulled her close.  
  
"It's ok, B.B." Lacy whispered. "I won't let him do anything." The twins looked up at the two figures in the door way of the living room. One, they both recognised as their mother. The other, was the father Ami hadn't seen since she was four...  
***************  
Ok, that's it for this chapter. BYE!   
***************  
Tokyo Rose & The Princess of Mercury  
Chapter 9: Pain & Understanding  
  
Well...I wonder what kind of mayhem will happen in this chapter. Ok, alot of you know by now I can't spell for beans. So, don't critize me for it, k? I KNOW I need to get better, but leave me alone about it, k? I don't own SM, k? Thanx to Jade and Kitty Kat. And, of course Water Senshi for letting me post my whacked out stories at her site! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mr Anderson stood in the doorway of the living room, snow melting from the heat of his coat. Dr. Mizuno just stood there, a very irrated look on her face. Mr. Anderson eyed his daughters. He was not happy that Ami had not listened to him. He dropped his baggage, which landed with a thud on the floor. He walked back to the hallway and Lacy stood and walked to her mother.  
  
"He's not staying here, is he Mom?" Lacy asked. She loved her father but Ami came first. Because, right now, Ami was petrifeid of the man.  
  
Dr. Mizuno shook her head. "I can't just turn him out,"she whispered. "He is your father."  
  
"So?" Lacy asked.   
  
"Don't get an attitude with your mother, Lacy," Mr. Anderson stated. Lacy just looked at him. "It's not right."  
  
Some could light a fire off of Lacy's face, it was so red. Trying to calm her sister, Ami quickly stood and walked behind Lacy and held her hand. Mr. Anderson smirked.  
  
"Well, if it ain't the lesbian of the family," he stated coldly. "Did you break up with her, Ami?" He demanded.  
  
Ami was so scared, she couldn't answer. But, Lacy did:  
  
"No she didn't!" Lacy said, almost yelling. She wasn't about to ruin the best thing Ami had going in her life. "And you can't do a thing about it." Lacy said while glaring at her father.  
  
Mr. Anderson stood his ground. "I can dis-own her!" He yelled. He refused to back down from his daughter.  
  
Lacy smiled oddly and said,"You already did that years ago, Pop. Try again." Lacy stood tall, despite the massive headache that was starting to form in her head. She refused to let Ami get battered by a father that was never there for her.  
  
Dr.Mizuno stood there, waiting for something to happen. She knew her ex-husband had a bad temper and could become violent. But, she said nothing as of yet. Lacy never wanted anyone to fight her battles for her.   
  
Mr. Anderson stood there, fuming. He wanted nothing more than to set both his daughters straight. "Leave, Dad. You're not welcome here." Ami said, finally speaking.  
  
That was it: the straw that broke the camel's back. He pushed Lacy out of the way and grabbed Ami's collar and held her in the air. Someone screamed, Lacy noticed. It was Dr. Mizuno. She tried to get Ami away from her ex-husband, but couldn't. He hit her and she went down. Lacy charged him and kicked his back. He fell, but didn't let go of Ami. Lacy did a round house kick to the back of her father's head just as he stood up again. That time, he did let go.  
  
"RUN AMI!" Lacy yelled for the life of her. Her headache growed more intense as she fought her father. But, she couldn't let him hurt Ami. Mr. Anderson stood and charged Lacy. Lacy moved and he hit the wall instead, knocking himself out.   
  
Ami came back down the stairs. She only went up half way. That way, if Lacy needed her, she was still there to help. Dr. Mizuno woke up from where she had fallen. Her head hit the floor so hard, it knocked her out for a few minutes. The sightthat greated her was that of Dr. Anderson on the floor, and Lacy standing over him. Lacy looked up, her headache worse, and grabbed her jacket.  
  
"I need to get out of here," she said. She turned to leave but Ami stopped her.  
  
"No, you can't leave, Lace." She was finally off the stairs and was stepping over their father.  
  
Lacy's face paled as she looked down at her father. "I have to go and think a few things out, Ames." She hung her head as she opened the door. She stepped out and Ami grabbed her arm.  
  
"I refuse to let you go," she ordered. Ami's face read not only frustration, but fear for her sister's life.  
  
Lacy's eyes narrowed as she jerked her arm away. "You can't stop me, Amy." Before Ami could answer, Lacy ran down the icy stairs and across the street.  
  
Ami ran down in front of her house, watching as Lacy disappeared into the night. "LACY!!"  
  
(One week later)  
  
Ami walked to the temple with the others. She hadn't seen Lacy since the night she had disappeared, but since she was 18, they couldn't do much about it. Ami hadn't talked much either. Not that she talked much, anyway. But, now she didn't talk at all. She hadn't eaten much, either.  
  
The temple was still their HQ for meetings and get togethers. As Ami sat down on Rei's bed, with Lita next to her, her mind began to wander. She couldn't understand why Lacy ran out that night and never came back. Sighing, Ami leaned over onto Lita's shoulder. She had so much on her mind right now, it was times like these she was happy to be ten chapters ahead of her class.  
  
Lita smiled sadly and put an arm around Ami. The others said nothing to them. Especially Ami. At least not about what happened with Lacy and their father. As it turned out, the night their father showed up, he had went to a bar first. He was, in fact, worried about Lacy and her well being. But, he got scared of being faced with his old life that had ordered one too many drinks that night. But, he spent a night in jail anyway.  
  
The meeting continued until six in the evening. The other girls needed to get home and get ready for dinner. Lita walked Ami home and kissed her goodnight.  
  
"Good night, Girl Genius," Lita whispered as she hugged Ami. Ami smiled, even if it was just a little. "Are you gonna be ok, Ami?" Lita asked, standing straight again.  
  
Ami shook her head, not knowing the answer herself. "You know what, Lita? For once, I don't even know." Ami's eyes watered up. "I can't much more of this, Lita. I'm so worried and scared for Lacy. What if she..she...?" Ami couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
Lita wrapped her arms around Ami again. "It's ok, Ami. I'm here for you, always." Lita kissed Ami's temple before letting her go. Lita wanted to ask if she could stay the night, but thought against it. She didn't want to push Ami.  
  
Ami squeezed Lita's hand before she went inside. Ami knew her mother wasn't home. She had to work the grave yard shift tonight. Slowly climbing the stairs, Ami entered her room and yelled,...  
  
"LACY!" Lacy sat up from her postion on Ami's bed and smiled.Ami just stood in the doorway of her room. There sat Lacy on her bed, not a scratch on her. She was alright!  
  
"Hope I didn't scare you too much, Ami." Lacy stood and walked over to Ami. "I just had to sort a few things out."  
  
Tears ran down Ami's face as she saw her sister stand in front of her. She looked and acted healthy: no signs of tiredness, no sign of headaches, the color had returned to her face. She looked all better, and Ami was so grateful she was still alive. "LACY!" Ami yelled again as she threw herself into Lacy's arms. "I was so worried I'd never see you again." Ami broke down in Lacy's arm as Lacy just stood there and smiled.  
  
After Ami calmed down a bit, Lacy whispered, "Thank you for understanding, Ami."  
  
Ami looked up at Lacy who was still smiling. "Understanding what" she asked.  
  
"Just for understanding me." Lacy's smile grew. She kissed Ami's cheek. "Let's go get some dinner."  
************  
That's it. BYE!!  
************  
Tokyo Rose & The Princess of Mercury  
Chapter 10: Truth Be Told   
  
Well, here's chapter ten, enjoy. I don't own SM. Thanx to Jade and Kitty Kat and Water Senshi (aka Senshi-chan!)! Love you ALL!!!  
  
  
Lacy and Ami drove to the Arcade for dinner. Ami was glad to have her sister back. She had been so worried about her, she was almost sick herself. But something inside told her not to worry too much. Everything would work out fine in the end.  
  
When they arrived at the Arcade, Lita was also there. The twins got out of the Kia and walked towards the arcade in the gently falling snow. Lacy smiled. Andrew was working tonight...  
  
The girls walked in to see Lita talking to Andrew. Lita seemed to be telling Andrew that Lacy was still missing. Lacy smiled. She didn't mean to be such a pain, but being secretive was a part of her personality.  
  
Smiling, Lacy ran, jumped the counter and hugged Andrew from behind. Shocking the poor boy nearly to death. It was the first time in her life that Lacy giggled.  
  
"Lacy?" Andrew asked. "We thought you were missing!" Lita looked at Lacy as Ami came up and laced her fingers with Lita's.  
  
"Well," Ami said, smiling. "She had to home sometime to eat." The small group laughed.  
  
"Yeah," said Lacy, jumping up on the counter to sit on it. "But since there was no food at home, we came here!" The group laughed again...  
  
After sharing a few good laughs, Andrew made the girls' dinner:cheese burgers, fries, and chocolate shakes. Every order was on the house.  
  
As closing time neared, and the last customer left, the girls also began to get ready to leave. But, plans for rides changed.  
  
"Hey, Lacy?" Andrew whispered. "Do you mind if I take you home? I wanna talk to you for a while." Andrew seemed to say this with a liitle bit of hesitance. Lacy smiled kindly(and finally blushed, even if it was just a little) and told Ami.  
  
"Andy is gonna give me a ride home. Lita? You staying the night at our place? It's Friday!"  
  
Lita smiled and looked at Ami. Ami smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I am."  
  
"Can you drive?" she asked.  
  
"Yup! Just don't have a car," Lita answered. No sonner had she said yes, than Lacy tossed her her car keys.  
  
"I don't mind a few scrathes, Lita. But change the radio station and you're a dead woman," Lacy joked.  
  
Lita laughed. "You got it. Come on, Girl Genius." And the couple headed out the front doors. Andrew walked out from behind the counter to lock the front doors. When he turned around, Lacy was now off the counter and was leaning against it with her arms over her chest, looking at Andrew quizically.  
  
"What?" He asked looking down at himself. "Do I have mustard stains on my shirt or something?"  
  
Lacy smiled. "No. I was just trying to figure out why you wanted to give me a ride home, that's all."  
  
"Oh, that," Andrew said uneasily. Smirking, he walked over to Lacy, took her face into his hands, and kissed her full on the lips.  
  
Lacy was shocked to say the least. She may be 18-years-old, but this was her first kiss. She never paid any attention to guys before. They didn't seem to have anything she wanted. Lacy soon got over her shock. Sighing, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Andrew's neck, pulling him closer.  
  
When they seperated, Lacy's face was beet red. Not that Andrew's was much better off. Shaking the daze of the kiss off, Lacy looked up and asked: "What was that for?"  
  
Andrew smiled. "Is this twice I've been able to get you to blush for me?" He asked teasingly.  
  
"Is this this fifth time for you?"Lacy countered. They're smiles grew.  
  
"I thought you deserved it, s'all." Andrew let his hands fall to Lacy's waist. He rested his head against her's and looked into her bluish-green eyes. "You have very pretty eyes, Lacy Anderson."  
  
Lacy smiled. She remembered this conversation from a few weeks back. "Your eyes are very cute, too." Andrew blushed again. Than Lacy stopped flirting for a minute and stared at Andrew. "I thought you had a girlfriend already named Rita?"  
  
Andrew's eyes went wide. He never told her about Rita. "How did you know about Rita? I never told you."  
  
"Ami told me once in one of her letters to me. Your name popped up several times in our letters. Nothing bad, I promise. Just telling me about a few of her friends, that's all. Ami told me Rita went to Africa once."  
  
Andrew's face fell a little. "She never came back. We broke up after her being there for three weeks. Her and her boss fell in love. It broke my heart when she left me."  
  
Lacy felt bad for him. How could anyone hurt such a sweet guy like Andrew? Lacy pecked his lips to get his attention. "I promise to never leave you."  
  
Andrew smiled. Lacy was a very sweet girl once you could get her guard down. She seemed very protective of her emotions. And of Ami, too, he could tell. Right before she had disappeared, she beat a guy three times her size because he had grabbed on Ami. Andrew almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost...  
  
"So," Lacy said. "Am I going home, or somewhere else?"  
  
Andrew only smiled...  
  
  
Andrew woke up at three-thirty in the morning because of a sense of loss. looking at his side, Lacy wasn't there. She had came to his apartment and called Ami so she wouldn't worry. Then, she had fallen asleep on the couch and he had brought her to his bed. But, Lacy woke up and asked for Andrew to stay with her.  
  
But, now, she was missing. And Andrew was very worried...  
  
Ami jolted out of the bed when her comunicator went off at three-tweenty-five in the morning. It was another attack in downt town Tokyo. All of the attacks seemed to be fought there. Ami couldn't figure out why, and, right now, didn't have the time...  
  
When Mercury and Jupiter arrived, the fight actually seemed to be going well for them. No one was knocked out. The yoma, another 12-footer, was a honey bee. Of course, you couldn't ignore this one and it go away...  
  
"Sparkiling wide PRESSURE!" Jupiter's attack shot towards the bee, but missed. It had flown up into the air, forming a black ball in it's 'hands'. As it shot it towards Jupiter, a blue ice rose came from seemingly no where and made the ball self descruct. Jupiter as well as the others looked up to see Tokyo Rose standing on a blown light post. She seemed to smirking.  
  
"Well, I guess your master CAN'T do much better than over sized house pests." Rose jumped from her perch as a fire ball came in contact with it. Rose landed with out much effort. "I am Tokyo Rose! Yadda, yadda, yadda! And on behalf of both the Earth and Mercury, I shall punish you!"  
  
Mercury was stumped again. Why was Rose using this speech? Then again, she didn't know much of Rose's past life. She wasn't sure of all the secrets Rose held in her heart.  
  
The bee was very irrated with this new comer to the fight. Why was she being so cocky? Didn't she know she's going to lose? Smirking, the bee shot a blast at Rose again. But, this time, she didn't have time to react.  
  
The blast hit her, and she fell. And she didn't get up. Mercury screamed and that brought the yoma back to face the scouts. He had finally figured out how to kill the scouts. But, it wasn't sure if it would have enough streangth to pull it off again.  
  
Since Mercury was the one who had screamed, the monster figured her to be the closest to Rose. He shot a blast at the other scouts so he could kill her with out any one getting to her to stop him. As he began to form another blast ball in his hands, Rose jumped and twisted into the air so she could face the monster when she landed.   
  
She had landed about three inches from him, and formed her own energy blast in her hands. She fired it right at it's stomache, so when it landed, it was already moon dust.  
  
Rose leaned on her knees as the other scouts ran back over to Mercury. Rose was breathing heavily when she heard Jupiter speak.  
  
"Tokyo Rose, I want to thank you for saving not only my life, but also Mercury's." Jupiter looked at Mercury and held her hand. "She means alot to me."  
  
"As she does to me, Lita." All the scouts and Tux stared as Rose slowly stood. She slowly turned to face the scouts. Her mask and top hat were gone, and her face was half hidden in the shadows of the night. It was Lacy...  
**********  
Tokyo Rose & The Princess of Mercury  
Chapter 11: Tales of A Past Life  
  
I'm sure you all knew I was gonna do that, right? Lacy being Tokyo Rose...oh well. Thanx to Jade, Kitty Kat, and Senshi-chan. Jade for doing my indexs and being a geeod friend. Kitty Kat for being a brat and a good friend. And Senshi-chan for having such a nice site and being a good friend, too! Luv you guys! No own SM, k? How many times do I have to tell you? I'm just a poor, ghetto white girl from Nap Town USA, k??? K!  
  
  
Lacy stood there, her face half hidden by the night, and simply looked at the Scouts like they should have known.. She was pale, again...  
  
The scouts looked from Mercury, to Lacy, and back to Mercury. "You knew it was Lacy?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
A small smile formed on Mercuy's lips as she looked at her sister. "Always have..."  
  
"I guees I have some explaining to do, yes?" Lacy asked, breaking Mercury's gaze. The others nodded. "Than, where are we going to talk?"  
  
Eveyone looked around. They didn't know where to go. Rei's grandfather had compeny over that week for a training sesion. Mina's apartment was a wreck, they couldn't go there. Serena didn't even mention her house in fear of Sammy and her parents waking up. Ami said they could go to her house.  
  
When they reached Ami's house, Lacy walked over the couch and fell face first on it. But she soon sat up so the others could also have a place to sit.   
  
When every one had settled down, Lacy asked," Where do you want me to begin?"  
  
Rei looked at her. "At the very begining."  
  
"Ok," Lacy said, closing her eyes to remember everything in her past. "Just like you, I was born in the Silver Millenium. In that life, I was known by the middle name I have now: Alexandria. Every one called me Allie. I was a princess, just like you five. But, I was the princess of Earth."  
  
Serena looked at her more intesnly than the others. "Then, that means, you and Endymion would have been..." she trailed off.  
  
"Related?" Serena nodded at Lacy's question. "We were. I was his younger sister. That's why, when I transform, our uniforms are so similar. But, when he was born here, it was fate that declared he be alone. We weren't related again, which broke my heart when I found out."  
  
"But, why were you Ami sisters in this life?" Mina asked.  
  
"Simple. Just because fate said Darien had to be alone, didn't mean I couldn't be born. So, I was born with the scout who had the same birthday as me: Sailor Mercury. We looked so much alike, it would work. Besides, the Mercurians and Earthlings were family. Thousands of years before the fight with Beryl, the kingdoms were joined by marriage. The planets became cousins.  
  
"Before you ask, yes, there was a reason I was brought back. But, unlike you destiny, mine is some what bleaker. The new enemy, whom I believe is Jedite, will die by my hand. However, I will also die to his. This is what fate has chosen my path to be and I am not afraid." Lacy stopped and looked at Ami. "I'm sorry Ami. I didn't mean to scare you by not going to the treatments. I knew that cancer would not take my life."  
  
The others were silent. They friend had just told them she was going to die.   
  
"Can we prevent it?" Serena asked.  
  
"No," Lacy answered calmly. "This is fate. And you can not change it. No matter what you do." Tears were begining to form in her eyes as she spoke. But, she didn't let them fall. This is when the others realized she lied when she said she wasn't afraid of death. Besides, Ami had already told Lita otherwise.  
  
"Well, what about the silver crystal?" Darien asked. "Wouldn't that keep you from dying?"  
  
Lacy thought for a moment. "No. The crystal only protects those of the Royal Moon family. Only when a member of that family has been drained of their energy by the silver crystal, will they be given a wish. But, most times, that person will die. Or come very close to it."  
  
They were silent again. They couldn't just stand by and let Lacy die and do nothing. But, what could they do? They had already learned that fate is something you can't change no matter how hard you tried. You can't out run it, alter it, nothing.  
  
After the meeting, Lacy left to go back to Andrew's apartment. Silently, she snuck back inside and laid in the bed.She closed her eyes when she saw Andrew come out of the bath room.   
  
"LACY!" He yelled. She pretended to wake up.  
  
"What?" She asked sleepily.   
  
"I thought you had left," he said, climbing in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer.  
  
"Left? I didn't leave. You must have been dreaming," she said, smiling up at him.   
  
"I was sure you had," Andrew started, but Lacy cut him off with a kiss.   
  
She looked into his green eyes, almost pleadingly, for something. But she didn't know what. *I'm gonna die within the next few days* she thought to herself. *I should make the most of what little time I have left. But, can I be so selfish as to hurt Andrew like this?*  
  
She didn't know the answer so she laid her head on his chest. He gently stroked her face with his hand as she laid there.  
  
"Lacy," Andrew said. "How come a very pretty girl like you doesn't have a guy in your life?"  
  
Lacy smiled sadly. "Destiny wouldn't allow it."  
  
Andrew looked at her. "Huh?"  
  
Lacy smiled again. "Never mind. I guess I just didn't want a guy until I found the one. Some one I could rely on. I saw what my parents went through, and I decided then and there, I didn't want to go through that. I refused to put myself in that postion."  
  
Andrew nodded his head in agreement. He aslo knew what it was like to be betrayed, even if she didn't. "Lacy, i know you have cancer and refuse to go to treatments for it." He could feel her tense up in his arms. "I also know you won't have long to live because of it. But, I still want to keep you with me while you're here. I won't leave you just as long as you don't leave me."  
  
A tear finally made it's way down Lacy's face. She looked up at Andrew and kissed him...  
**********  
Tokyo Rose & The Princess of Mercury  
Chapter 12: ...That's When I'll Stop Loving You  
  
I know this is a title to a *Nsync song, but, leave me alone! I was listening to it when I wrote this chapter, k? I don't own SM. Thanx to Jade, Kitty Kat, and Senshi-chan.  
  
The next few weeks went by very quickly for Lacy. Her and Andrew's relationship blossemed and they became quite close. Ami even teased Lacy about. But, Lacy brushed it off.  
  
The fights, however, were very strainful on the girls. They were afraid, that in a fight, Lacy would go into it and not come out alive.  
  
But, they soon discovered she could take care of herself. She wouldn't worry about not living through it. She went into a fight, cockier than the ones before, and come out fine. Even if she was a little weak.  
  
One night, while the girls were at Lita's, Darien called. There was another attack right across the street from his place. Lita hung the phone up and looked at the others who were ready.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
  
With in minutes, five beautiful sailor-suited soldiers stood in Lita's kitchen. Lacy had already transformed into Tokyo Rose and was waiting for the others. She smiled and walked over to the balconey doors. Opening them, the girls looked for 'peeping toms' and began to leap the roof tops...  
  
When they reached the fight, Tux was holding it off. This yoma, unlike the others, was not insect based. It looked more like a griffin gargoyle. This one seemed to be inteligent. It stood 13 feet tall, red glowing eyes, and black feathered wings. Rose was the first to attack it.  
  
"Come on!" She yelled at it. His eyes narrowed at her. "I still believe your master can't do any better. Even with you!"  
  
The yoma roared it's frustration into the night. He looked back at Rose and smiled evilly. "My Master has a message for you, Rose," the yoma growled. "He said to tell you to be ready. Because, tonight, you die!"  
  
Rose tensed. This was the night. The night she would die. Tears brimmed her eyes as she thought of the all the years she lost with Ami. A tear slid from behind her mask, the others noticed, as she smiled wickidly.  
  
"Then tell your Master to bring it on! I refuse to die with out a fight!"  
  
"And a fight is exactly what you'll get, Rose" Griffin growled. He dropped to all fours and charged her. She jumped over him with ease. Tuxedo Mask stopped the others from helping her. If Rose was indeed is sister from a thousand years ago, she wouldn't die by this monster's hand. He knew too well that fate can not be changed. Lacy would fine, for the time being.  
  
Rose threw her roses at Griffin, he dodged all but one. That one hit him in his shoulder. He howled in pain, as he fell to his knees. Rose slowly walked up to him and looked down at him. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at her.  
  
"You will die tonight, Princess," he stated, regret evident in his voice. A single tear ran down his feathered face as Rose removed her mask so he could see his face. The palm of her hand began to glow a light blue as she looked at him sadly.  
  
"As will you, Griff." She placed her hand on his bowed head and the light blue exploded into his body. His body glowed for a few moments before he exploded into light blue sparkles that floated slowly down to Earth. As the last sparkle vanished, Rose whispered, "I'm sorry you had to die that way, Griff."  
  
Tuxedo Mask finally let the others go to her as she collapsed to her knees. Her energy was nearly gone and her true battle hadn't even started yet.  
  
Sailor Moon, as well as the others, kneeled down next to Rose. "Why did he stop attacking you, Rose, when you threw that rose," she asked.  
  
"Griffins, when they are defeated, will bow in respect to the person who defeated him. Even if they know they will die when they bow." Rose stood when and turned when she heard laughing behind her.  
  
Jedite stood behind them, wearing his usual grey uniform and dark boots. He stood there, a sword in one hand. Rose turned to face him completely. Smiling, she said, "Give it up. I know who you are," Rose's smile grew. "Beryl!"  
  
The smirk that Jedite was weraing turned to shock as he melted away to reveal the snake Sailor Moon and the others thought they had killed nearly four years ago.  
  
She glared at Rose, not knowing how she knew. But, now, she didn't care. "Are you going to fight me or not, Rose? If so, I suggest you change your attire before you die," Beryl smirked.  
  
Rose looked at her as the middle of her chest began to glow. Her tuxedo vanished as her armor appeared onto her body. Her armor resembled Prince Endymion's , except designed for a woman. But, instead of a skirt, the outfit had slacks to it. Even her boots resembaled that of her brother's uniform. She discarded her cape and it blew away into the night. Her sword, which hung at her left hip, she removed as she walked towards the witch. She stopped ten feet away from her.  
  
Beryl smiled. "You're too weak to fight, Rose. Why don't you just give up?"  
  
Rose smiled sadly and shook her head. "I may be weak, but I'll fight regardless. You should know better than that by now, Beryl." She stared the witch down until Beryl closed her eyes.  
  
"Where shall we fight?" Beryl asked out loud, mainly to herself. her closed eyes began to form a place in her mind as to where they could battle. She opened her eyes and smiled again.  
  
"We'll fight at the old lumber yard." Beryl vanished but her voice could still be heard. "Come to me if you're not afraid, Rose!"  
  
Rose lowered her head. Not in shame, but regret. She knew if she went, she would die and would never see Ami again. If she didn't go, the whole world could be put into danger. She raised her head, knowing the answer.   
  
She lookeda round deciding which direction she should go. Finding her barings, Rose took off in a north, north-east direction. The others called her name, but she ignored them. She couldn't let Beryl win...  
  
Rose reached the lumber yard and walked around until she found Beryl. She stood in the middle(or so it seemed to be) of the lumber yard. still holding the sword she carried earlier.  
  
"I see you have come," Beryl said. "But you will die tonight. Did you not know that?"  
  
Rose looked at Beryl, her energy nearly gone. She was so weak, she could hardly stand anymore. But, she some how found the streagth to do so.  
  
"I know I'll die tonight, Beryl," Rose said calmly. "And I know you will be the one to kill me. But, we both won't leave this fight alive. We will both perish in the fight." Then Rose mocked Beryl, "Did you not know that?"  
  
Beryl did not like this girl. She had killed her once before, a thousand years ago, she could do it again, now. Beryl charged Rose and their swords clashed together, sparking. Beryl's face held determination, as did Rose's...  
  
Mercury ran after her sister after she had taken off. Why didn't she wait for her? She could help. If she could get there in time, Mercury thought she'd be able to help Rose. But, only if she could reach the fight in time.  
  
When Mercury arrived at the fight, she saw two shadows on a building, slashing at each other with swords. It was almost impossiable to tell who was who since the shadows kept crossing each other. All Mercury could do is wait and watch for her chance to help her sister.  
  
The shadows were knocked away from each other. This was Mercury's chance to finally help Rose. As she called on her attack, the shadows lept from the ground, their swords pointed at the other. Mercury watched in horror as the shadows came together, their swords seemingly to be poking out from the other's back.  
  
"Lacy," Mercury whispered. "NOOOO!" She screamed. One figure fell and vanished while the other leaned on her sword, bracing herself up. Looking towards the direction of the scream, the other figure dropped her sword and jupmed from the building, and nearly landed on her face. Running the best she could, the shadowed figure ran towards Mercury.   
  
Mercury's face was streaked with tears when she saw who it was.   
  
"LACY!!" She yelled as she ran to her sister and hugged her with all her might. Lacy cried out in pain as Mercury held her. "What's wrong, Lacy?"  
  
Lacy fell to her knees, Mercury still holding her, and she reverted back into her street clothes. Carefully lifting her shirt. Lacy showed Mercury the deep gash on her right side. Blood had already stained her street clothes as Mercury looked at her side in horror.   
  
"She got me, Ami," Lacy said sadly.  
  
"We'll get you to a docter. You'll be alright, you'll see," Mercury said pleadingly. Tears ran down her face.  
  
"I'd be dead before I got there, Ami. You know that." Lacy's eyes brimmed with tears, but she couldn't let them fall in front of Ami.  
  
"I don't want you to die, Lacy," Ami confesed, hugging her sister and cradeling hr head like a baby.  
  
Lacy smiled sadly. "I'm not dying, Ami. I'm just going to sleep for a little while." Lacy looked up at Mercury. "But, I can't seem to go to sleep, B.B." Mercury's tears came faster down her already wet face. "Can you sing me to sleep?"  
  
Mercury looked down at her sister. "What...What do you want me to sing, Lacy?" There was no point in trying to save her. The least thing she could do was grant her sister's last wish.  
  
"Sing our song, Ami," Lacy said, smiling sadly.  
  
Mercury closed her eyes tight as she tried to remember the words to their faveorite song. Lacy always sang it to Ami when she was sick, tired, or scared. Now it was Ami's turn:  
  
  
"Would you know my name   
if I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same   
if I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven.  
  
"Would you hold my hand   
if I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand   
if I saw you in heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven.  
  
"Time can bring you down,  
time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart,  
have you begging please, begging please.  
  
"Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven.  
  
"Would you know my name   
if I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same   
if I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven."  
  
Mercury felt Lacy's breathing slow as she finished the song. She slowly rocked her sister's form until her breatheing completely stopped. Finally breaking down and hugging her sister's now lifeless body, Mercury cried out into the night...  
***************  
Tokyo Rose & The Princess of Mercury  
Epilouge: Letting Go & Moving On  
  
Sorry about that last chapter. It was kinda sad, wasn't it? Has anyone noticed my fight scenes suck? I hope you guys don't think I'm that much of an idiot when it comes to battles...Anywho, here is chapter 13. Hope you like it! I don't own SM. Thanx to Jade, Kitty Kat, and Senshi-chan! LUV U GUYS!!  
  
  
Ami stood at her bedroom window and watched the rain silently pour down. Lacy died nearly two weeks ago, and now spring was here. Lacy's faveorite time of year. She always said spring was her faveorite time of year because life got a second chance. And, she hoped for a second chance, too. If she died young, like the flowers.   
  
Ami was now dead to the world. It was a good thing that this week she was out of school for break. She had missed most of last week because of Lacy's funeral. This week would be good for her to get things back together.  
  
After Lacy died, Ami powered down called an ambulance. She told the police Lacy had chased a theif here after they had stolen Ami's purse. When Ami reached Lacy, she was dead.   
  
Ami continued to stare out the window when there was a knock on her bedroom door. Brutis, who had been lying on her bed, looked up and growled at the intruder. Since Lacy had died, it had seemed Brutis had taken it upon himself to protect Ami. Which he did to no extent.  
  
The person knocked agiain, and Brutis barked. Ami didn't feel like compeny right now. She was still very depressed about her sister. But, the person didn't leave, so Ami called them in.  
  
Lita silently walked into Ami's room. Brutis noticed who it was and laid his head back down on the bed. Ami never turned around to see who it was. She knew. It would be either Lita or her mother. And since her mother wasn't home right now, it could only be the only other person who would visit her: Lita. The others cared for her, but they felt she needed some space and time alone. They called her, but she hadn't felt like talking much when they did. Lita was the only one who was gutsy enough to go into her room with Brutis there. Mina tried that and had her leg nearly taken off by the animal.  
  
Lita silently walked up behind Ami, and stood very close to her. Lita could tell she had been crying, Ami's face was red. Lita streched her head over Ami's shoulder to look at Ami's profile.  
  
"Ami?" She didn't move. When Lacy died, her friends thought Ami had died right along with her. Lita was the only one she would really talk to. But, tonight, her heart wasn't in to it.   
  
Ami was wearing her light green night gown that had thin straps to hold it up on her shoulders and it was cut so it came down to her knees. Lita had bought it for her birthday before they started dating. Ami was grateful for it, since it came from Lita.   
  
Lita lowered her head and gently kissed Ami's bare shoulder. Ami didn't move. Lita sighed and rubbed Ami's bare arms with her hands, as if she were cold. After a few minutes of doing this, Lita wrapped her arms around Ami's chest to pull her close. Ami still didn't move.   
  
"Ami," Lita whispered. "Please don't shut me out forever." Ami's responce was silence, but her hands came up to rest on Lita's arms. Lita felt something wet hit her arm and realised Ami was crying again. Ami began to shake from the tears that wracked her small body. In one swift motion, Ami tore away from Lita's arms just to go back into them, only facing her this time.  
  
Ami cried into the flannel shirt Lita wore as Lita wrapped her arms around Ami's body again.  
  
"Gods, Lita," Ami cried. "I miss her so much."  
  
Tears came to Lita's eyes as she held her girlfriend closer. "I know you do, Ami. But, you have to be strong. You can't stop living." Lita cracked a small smile. "I'd miss you too much."  
  
Ami finally let a small laugh escape her lips. She wiped her tears away as she thought of Lita's words. "You're right, Lita. It's just going to take time." She looked up as a thought crossed her mind. "If Lacy was born again in this time from a thousand years ago, do you think she'll be re-born again in the future?"  
  
Lita never thought of that. Shaking her head, Lita answered, "I don't know. I guess we'll find out in Crystal Tokyo, won't we?" Ami smiled as the thought of being able to see her sister again crossed her stress-stricken mind...  
  
(A thousand years into the future; The Time Gate)  
  
Pluto stood at the door of time, her key staff in hand. A shadowy figure emerged from the clouds that hid the door from others. The figure was a woman who wore a tuxedo from the waist up and a skirt and high heels from the waist down. It was Lacy...Actually, it was Rose.  
  
Smiling, Pluto looked at her. "Thank you for coming, Rose."  
  
"Pleasure's mine, Pluto," Rose answered. Becoming serious, she added, "Queen Serenity told me it was important. What's wrong?"  
  
Pluto shook her head, still smiling. "Nothing's wrong, Lacy." As she spoke, Rose's clothes changed from her battle suit to a light blue evening gown.  
  
Lacy looked irrated. "I hate dresses. Why am I wearing one now? And what it going on?"  
  
"I'm granting a wish Ami made a thousand years ago," Pluto said. Lacy looked at her. She obvioisly didn't know what was going on. "Ami asked for her sister to be re-born in this time. I'm going to grant part of her wish."  
  
Lacy looked Pluto like she was crazy. "How can you grant part of a wish like that?"  
  
"I'm not going to give her a sister..."  
  
(The Crystal Palace)  
  
"PUSH, AMI!" Ami closed her eyes tight as she pushed again with all of her might. She held Makoto's hand as she did so.  
  
Within minutes, a small baby's cry could be heard. Ami opened her eyes as they handed her her new baby girl. Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at the couple as a small boy of ten walked into the room. She took one last look at the family before clearing everyone out of the room.  
  
Makoto looked at Ami as she held their new daughter in her arms. The newly married couple couldn't understand how Ami had became pregnant since they were both women. But, Pluto had told them she was, indeed, with child.  
  
Smiling, Ami looked up at her wife. "Would you like to hold her, Mako-chan," Ami asked, holding up their child for her to see. Mako nodded before taking the child into her arms and sitting in the cahir next to the bed. SDhe was so little, the child, that Mako thought she was going to drop her.   
  
Mako smiled as the baby opened her bluish-green eyes and stared up at her before making a gurgling noise. Makoto smiled. She looked at Ami who had a small, almost sad, smile on her face. "What's wrong, Love," Makoto asked.  
  
Ami sighed as only a mother could. "Do you realise who this is, Mako-chan?" Makoto didn't know what she was talking about so she shook her head 'no'. Sighing again, Ami removed a golden necklace from her neck. The locket that was on the chain was a heart with a single sapphire in the middle. Opening it up revealed two litle girls, twins, who looked exactly alike when they were babies.  
  
Showing the pictures to Mako, Ami asked, "Did I ever tell you who these kids were?"  
  
"Yeah," she said absent mindly. "You and..." Makoto trailed off as she thought of 'her.' Ami's twin sister from a century ago. She looked down at the bundle of joy in her arms(who was trying to pull her brown hair) and laughed. She lifted the baby a little to show her to Ami as if Ami hadn't seen her before. "Lacy?"  
  
Ami laughed through her tears. "Yeah..." The small boy who had entered the room was now sitting on Ami's bed. He had light baby blue hair thatw as so light, it looked nearly white. And his deep emerald eyes looked over at the baby Lacy, as if trying to decide if it would bite him or not.   
  
"Skyler," Ami said, still smiling. "This is your new baby sister..."  
  
************  
THAT'S IT! I'M DONE! I'M GOING TO BED! GOOOOOOOD NIGHT!!!  



End file.
